The Duck Chase
The Duck Chase is a show made by Wacko2 about a guy named Calvin(revealed in the episode "The Cow Chase")who reads a news article saying nobody can catch a specimen of Duck,and that they will offer a huge fortune to whoever can get it.So calvin sets out to catch the duck,and goes through great lengths to get it ,going to all sorts of places to get the duck.The show has lots of slapstick,and has some references to cartoons from The Golden age of American Animation,as it attempts to be like one.The show has positive reviews,with a 7.6 on IMDb and a 8.7 on tv.com.The show started in 2012. Episodes 1.Pilot(later reissued as "The Field Chase")-Calvin hears about the news of the rarity of the duck,and starts chasing it. 2.The House Chase-Calvin chases the duck through all of the houses in his city. 3.The Pool Chase-Calvin chases the duck at a country club,causing him to get kicked out of the country club. 4.The Mountain Chase-Calvin chases the duck on mount Everest. 5.The Africa Chase(edited to remove mild stereotypes)-Calvin chases the duck in Africa. 6.Blackout Chase(later reissued as "Chasing in the Dark")-Calvin loses power,so he can't see,while he is chasing the duck. 7.Chaser on The Rocks-Calvin chases the duck through the desert. 8.Army Chase-Calvin chases the duck into an army field. 9.Navy Chase-Calvin is chasing the duck on a navy boat. 10.Airplane Chase-Calvin chases the duck on an airplane 11.Krazy Kornered(later reissued as "The Gremlin Chase")-Gremlins are friends with the duck,and try to stop Calvin(by driving him insane) NOTE:This episode was originally one of two episodes not to feature the word "Chase",until episode 85 12.Crackin' Chase-Calvin and the Duck are chasing at 5:00 AM,causing the whole city to wake up. 13.The Red,White,and Blue Chase-Calvin and the duck start chasing in the white house,and even meet the president!(Hint:It's Dolan) 14.The Bounce House Chase-Calvin chases the duck in a Bounce House. 15.The Funhouse Chase-Calvin chases the duck into a BlehcDolan's(parody of McDonald's) funhouse. 16.Germs(reissued as "Fast Food Chase)-Calvin wants to chase the duck,but the fast food restaurant he is in is too disgusting for him. NOTE:This episode was originally the other episode not to feature the word "Chase",until episode 85. 17.Aspect Ratio Chase-Calvin and the Duck chase through different formats. 18.Theatrical Chase-Calvin and the duck chase through a theater,where they both get kicked out. 19.Musical Chase-Just a normal chase,except in a musical version. 20.Saw Mill Chase-Calvin chases the duck through a sawmill. 21.The Old Grey Chase-Calvin finds a time machine,and sees the year 2113,where he sees he has yet to catch the duck. 22.Chase of the Century-A news reporter interviews calvin about his chase,and he gets very popular,being in lots of newspapers and on TV. 23.Logo Chase-Calvin chases the duck through various logos. Logos Included:20th century fox,Vitaphone,WB Banner,WB Sheild,Vitagraph,Universal,View Askew,Paramount,Pixar,Dreamworks,BND,Shout!Factory,Nickelodeon,Warner Home Video,Warner Bros-Seven Arts,MGM,PBS,Nintendo,DiC,THX,V of Doom,S from Hell,Nothing Can Go Wrong Productions,Adult Swim,Cartoon Network,Thunderbean and Curious Pictures. 24.Food Truck Chase-Calvin chases a food truck,which he think has the duck he wants in it,but it's really just smoked duck,not alive duck. 25.The Cow Chase-Calvin chases the duck on a farm filled with cows and cow manure. 26.The Banana Chase-Calvin chases the duck into a banana,which is too tiny,he can not get in it,so he tries to open it. 27.The Two Robots Chase-Calvin chases the duck into the fanon show,Two Robots,where they get mixed up with the characters,and eventually calvin inadvertently thinks that KBR is the duck,so he starts chasing him,only to get beat up by him. 28.The Rice Chase-Calvin chases the duck into a restaurant,where they try to make him the main course,so calvin tries to save the duck,so he can have it to win his fortune. NOTE:This is the only episode where calvin is nice to the duck! 29.The Millionth Chase-Calvin chases the duck onto a gameshow,where the duck wins,and he gets a million dollars,so calvin tries to steal his money. 30.The Ticket Chase-Calvin chases after his ticket to the movies,which gets blown away. NOTE:This is the only episode not to star the duck. 31.The Television Chase-Calvin chases the duck through various television channels. Channels:Animal Planet,Discovery Channel,Military Channel,National Geographic Channel,A&E,AXS TV,BBC America,BET,Cars.tv,Cloo,CMT,Comedy Central,The CW,E!,FX,GSN,G4,MTV,MTV2,Reelz,Syfy,TBS,TruTV,TNT,TVGN,TV Land,USA,VH1,DIY Network,Food Network,HGTV,Travel Channel,Boomerang,Cartoon Network,Disney Channel,Disney XD(shot with a gun),Hub Network,Nickelodeon,Nick Jr.,Nicktoons,TeenNick,Qubo,YTV,Pirate TV,HBO,ESPN,and The WB. 32.The Nutzy Chase(reissued as "German Chase")-Calvin chases the duck through germany,while bumping into people who do not like him.(Scenes with Hitler!) 33.Private C.H.A.S.E.(reissued as "Chase and Draft")-Calvin gets drafted,and the duck keeps flying into the army base,which causes him to chase the duck,which causes the drill seargent to get angry. 34.The Hard Drive Chase-Calvin uses his computer mouse to go into various folders inside his hard drive,trying to get to the duck,who is in there. 35.The Chase-Jan Horse-Calvin gives a trojan horse with him inside of it to the duck,but the duck doesn't open in it and Calvin gets stuck in the trojan horse,trying various methods for him to get out(which all fail) 36.The Robot Chase-A robot tries to prevent Calvin from chasing the duck 37.The Sea Chase-Calvin chases the duck on a ship at sea,which,because of his chasing,sinks. 38.The Land Chase-Calvin and the duck get stranded on a desert island after the ship sinks,and on the island,they have no food,so they try to eat each other,but the duck ends up eating Calvin before Calvin can eat the duck. 39.Chase on the Beach-Calvin is on a beach,chasing the duck,until he spots a Tex Avery-esque woman,and tries to woo her,until another man comes over trying to woo her,but the woman ends up falling for the duck. 40.The Cracker Chase-Calvin and the duck chase on a giant salted cracker,where the salt is land mines,and only calvin steps on them,since the duck can fly. 41.Polly Want A Chase?-Calvin chases a duck,but an annoying parrot keeps yelling during the chase,which distracts Calvin,causing the duck to get away. 42.The Mooing Donkey Chase(later reissued as "The Chase Zone")-Calvin and the duck end up in an alternate universe because of their chasing habits,with very strange creatures 43.The Hip Chase-Calvin and the duck chase in a "dude bro" style. 44.The Chase Clipshow-Calvin hosts a clipshow of his finest moments with the duck,and even resorting to chasing the duck during the clipshow. 45.Pinball Chase-Mechanical versions of Calvin and the duck,are chasing each other in a pinball machine. 46.The New and Improved Chase-A regular chase with lots of ads getting in the way,bugging Calvin. 47.The Commercial Chase-A remake of the episode "The New and Improved Chase" with better gags,ads and animation,because the crew originally did not like the original episode. 48.The Colored Bars Chase-Calvin and the duck chase on a colored bars channel,with the sound annoying Calvin,to distract him from catching the duck. 49.VHS Chase-Calvin inserts a VHS tape into his VCR which is called "THE BEST CHASES YOU HAVEN'T SEEN",and shows the audience chases that never were featured in any episode. 50.The 50th Chase-In honor of their 50th episode,Calvin and the duck chase at an award ceremony. 51.Chaserdisc-A remake of "VHS CHASE",except with a Laserdisc,not a VHS,and new chases,none reused from the other episode. 52.DVD Chase-A remake of "VHS Chase",except with a DVD,not a VHS,and new chases,none reused from the other episode. 53.Cyberchase-Calvin chases the duck on the internet. 54.Etch A Chase-Calvin chases the duck on an Etch a Sketch,but a young kid keeps changing there drawing to make them look goofy. 55.PAL Chase-Calvin chases the duck all the way to the PAL format,where everything is black,so Calvin tries to find his way back to NTSC,but he can't see,so he can't find it.At the same time,he also tries to get the duck back to NTSC,so he can still chase him. NOTE:This episode never aired in the UK,because they use PAL,and it works fine for them there.Unlike most other countries,which can't see anything that's PAL. 56.Flash Drive Chase-Similar to "Hard Drive Chase" but with a Flash Drive.Remade to fill the remaining episodes ordered. 57.Rainforest Chase-Calvin chases the duck through a rainforest. 58.Chase River-Calvin chases the duck on a raft,on a river,and he encounters problems like waterfalls,pirhanas,and other obstacles,which the duck avoids because he can fly. 59.Vote for Chase-Calvin and the duck both run for president. 60.Behind The Chase-A gag reel of what Calvin and the duck do when they're not on set doing the show. 61.The Great Bank Chase-Calvin is accused of a bank robbery when chasing the duck through the bank's money vaults. 62.Abstract Chase(later reissued as "Normal Chase")-Calvin tries to chase the duck in an abstract,strange,setting. 63.Chase of the Clouds(later reissued as "Stormy Chase")-Calvin chases the duck on clouds,which he can't walk on,but the duck can fly,so he is constantly falling,and tries various contraptions to get up,and stay up there. 64.Chase in Space-Calvin and the duck accidental goes into a rocket. Calvin actually catches the duck,but he soon realizes that he's spiraling towards the sun. He panics,but tries to think,but he can't think of anything to do.Eventually he is one inch from touching the sun,but he runs out of gas,and the rocket stops moving,but Calvin then realizes that he's stuck there,and will be stuck in that rocket(with the duck)for the rest of his life,so he calls the radio and yells "MISTER JONES,HAVE YOU GOT ANY GAS TANKS?" and a voice responds saying "Eh,Maybe!" and then Calvin takes a gun and shoots himself in the head. 65.High Speed Chase-Calvin chases the duck in his car on the highway,followed closely by a bunch of policemen. 66.The Wild Duck Chase-Calvin chases the duck around the world. 67.Wise Chasers(banned due to drug use)-The duck gets drunk,and Calvin sees it as the perfect opportunity to catch him. 68.Chase-O-Rama(later reissued as "Chase Clippers")-Remake of "The Chase Clipshow".Made to fill in the amount of episodes ordered by nickelodeon. 69.You Oughta Be In Chasers(later reissued as "The Acting Chase")-Calvin chases the duck on a movie set,but the movie actors kick him out because he is messing up the set.Calvin tries various ways to get in,but he always kick him out.It is later revealed that the duck is directing the movie. 70.Chase Along-Calvin tries to return a muffin to the duck,that he left behind when Calvin came,but the duck keeps going away,thinking that Calvin wants to catch him. 71.Breifchase-Calvin and the duck chase each other inside a breifcase. 72.Cubicle Chase(later reissued as "Office Chase")-Inside an office,Calvin tries to catch the duck. 73.Caza mexicano!(Translation:"Mexican Chase!")-Calvin chases the duck into mexico,but the mexicans think he's an illegal immagrant,so they send him to prison for 60 years. NOTE:To avoid viewer confusion,this episode was reissued as it's translation. 74.Chasebringers of Doom-Little puppet-like creatures that look a bit like the duck invade the earth with plans of destroying the world. 75.Race Chase-Calvin and the duck race each other. 76.Eraser Chaser-The animator erases calvin and redraws him,puts him in other backgrounds,and does other things to annoy him in a plot similar to the Looney Tune "Duck Amuck". 77.On Top of My Chase-Calvin inadvertently swallows the duck. 78.I Think You're Chasy(reissued as "Chase Soundtrack")-Calvin is seen chasing the duck,when he crashes into a trash can,and then makes a remark about how he hates how the animators always torture him.The animators take offense to this remark,and constantly play the song "I Think You're Ducky" which gets on Calvin's nerves,so he tries to resonate with the animators,to play a different soundtrack,but the other songs annoy him more. 79.Sponge Chase(reissued as "Clean Chase")-Calvin chases the duck in his kitchen sink,and after some attempts at trying to get the duck,he ends up in the INSINKERATOR. 80.Chase of The Month-In a recording room,Calvin and the duck recount their favorite episodes,but eventually Calvin goes for instinct and starts chasing the duck. 81.Winery Chase-Calvin chases the duck through a winery 82.Cheese Chasings-At the same winery,Calvin locks the duck in a tank with Tex Avery-esque female ducks bathing in the wine.Meanwhile,Calvin tries to steal some cheese from the winery,but the guard won't let that happen. 83.Air Force Chase-Calvin chases the duck through an Air Force plane. 84.Sheepherd Chase-Calvin chases the duck into a place filled with billions of sheep. NOTE:Starting with episode 85,the episodes no longer had to feature the word "Chase" in everey episode. 85.Hook,Line and Stinker-Calvin tries various ways to get the duck on a field. 86.Duck Hunt I-It's a classic rednition of "Porky's Duck Hunt" except in color with Calvin and the duck instead of Daffy Duck and Porky Pig! 87.Sahara Chase-Calvin gives up chasing the duck in search of water in the sahara desert,but all he finds is lava pools,fire ants,and mirages. NOTE:This cartoon had two endings,one that never aired on television,and nickelodeon asked to make a new ending,that was the one that aired on television and on(most) releases.Here's a summary of both: ORIGINAL ENDING:After long hard days of being stuck in the desert,Calvin finds a tollbooth.He calls a random number,ends up on the line with a japanese guy,and asks the japanese guy for water.The japanese guy responds with "I'll get water bombs,yes?" Calvin says:YEAH! and the japanese guy bombs Calvin.This ending is rarely seen,aside from two releases.Check the videography for more info. NEW ENDING-Calvin has a mirage of seeing niagra falls,and starts drinking from it,and then says "HEY,THIS CAN'T BE REAL,CAN IT?" gulps and says one last line:"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT I JUST DID! 88.eDismay-Calvin starts bidding on a website called eDismay,and always ends up losing to the duck.He looks all over for info on how to win,but he always loses,until he realizes that the website is run by the duck. NOTE:eDismay is a parody of eBay. 89.Calvin's Snooze Reel-Calvin makes a poor job at making a newsreel.It all centers around issues for HIM,not anyone else. 90.1 day warranty-Calvin tries to sell junk at a yard sale,but has no luck. Reissues Several of the episodes were renamed to avoid viewer confusion if the titles were for older audiences,or for the two episodes without "Chase" in them to stay with the pattern. The episodes were given new titlecards and on DVDs made after the reissues,the reissues are there instead of the original titles(On some of the earlier DVDs,the original titles are there),except for "Chase of the Clouds".The original titles of "I Think You're Chasy" have been considered lost,because the original titles only aired once(the episode is rarely played),and there have been no DVD releases of it. Category:Nicktoons